


I dare You to tell the Truth

by SachikoKuroichi



Series: FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Not much of a plot, just a tiny warmup, just our little boy lusting after our goth poet, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: While fighting some demon horde, Nero gets hit by some attack, which causes him to spill his "feelings" for his companion. Heavy dirty talk follows, which V is not aversed to, not at all. His pretty (part-) demon boy has some nice ideas after all.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I dare You to tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This was just a little warm-up to finally get into the mood to start working on my WIP again. Not a lot of plot, probably I'll add the smut in the future, but unfortunately my time was up. xD  
> Have fun with this little thing <3

Ship: Nero/V

Prompt: Cursed!Nero; truthspell;

Time: 45min

* * *

Teaming up always sounded like a good idea. That’s at least what Nero thought most of the time. Especially when teamed up with the newest addition to the crew. A hot looking goth named V and his three weird demon pets. They were a good combination in battle. V was really talented ordering his familiars around and having his back. Even though he didn’t know the guy for long (and not that much about him in general), he couldn’t help to just trust him.

The part demon didn’t know what exactly it was that he trusted him like that, as he normally didn’t trust anyone that fast, but hey, maybe it was just because he thought V was hot as fuck. He’s just a healthy guy in his mid-twenties after all, who could blame him for lusting after some freakishly hot guy? Even if that meant that his body started to betray his mind and alter his thinking. It didn’t matter. Not at all. Because Nero would never tell him. Nobody would ever get to know about his kind of lewd thoughts and how he spent way too much time looking at the lithe and still kinda strong body, tracing the tattoos with his eyes, picturing how he would trace them with fingers and tongue alike. Dreaming about how this feel, how his skin would taste.

Nero was perfectly fine with dreaming about it.

Until he wasn’t.

Fighting those damned Baphomet things was always a hassle, Nero knew that. But together with V they’re more manageable than normally. Except for the fact that the last demon sorcerer had a little parting gift in store for them. Before turning into dust, it unleashed one final attack, directed directly at V. Poor defenceless V, who currently had his back to said demon, totally trusting Nero to take care of it. And taking care of it he did. He threw himself between the attack and V, getting hit squarely in the chest by it. A pained grunt managed to escape him and alerted his companion.

“Nero, what happened?”

He had to take some breaths before he could answer.

“Little fucker had a nice parting gift in store,” he managed to say and stand up. Shadow and Griffon were still fighting the leftover demons after all. They still weren’t safe. As safe as one could be in this damn city at least.

“You got hurt. I can deal with them on my own. Rest.”

Nero wanted to tell him that it wasn’t a big deal. Wanted to tell him that he still could fight. But something was stopping him. Because V was right. He got hurt and should heal first. Nero knew that V could handle those little pests on his own. So he decided to sit on the nearest piece of rubble and observed his partner while fighting.

_He’s really pretty running and jumping around like that. Hot like he can order those demons around. Those hands… gently holding this damn book, but strong while finishing off his enemies with his cane. How they would feel on my body? Gentle? Demanding?_

V was currently killing the last demon, as always with some line of his favourite poet on his lips, as well as a little smirk. Some would say it looked outright seductive, but there was nobody the other one could want to bewitch, was there?

_Those lips… sinful, promising… his dark voice… smooth… alluring. Fuck, is anything about this guy not too hot to be true? I’m just a simple guy with simple desires and needs, have mercy on my poor little soul!_

In between all his musings and pleading he had missed V’s approach.

“Nero, are you okay?”

Before he could stop himself, his mouth answered without consulting his brain about the words first.

“You’re here with me after all, how couldn’t I be okay while being gifted with your wonderful presence?”

Nero’s mouth snapped shut and his human hand shot towards it to make it stay shut. His eyes were comically wide, looking at V in disbelieve about what he’d just said, while he could feel the blush creep on him, covering his cheeks, ear tips and ultimately crawling down his neck. He was beyond mortified. Why in the seven hells did he say that?

Amused cawing was just the topping of the cake. Of course, the damned bird had heard that.

“My, oh my… did our little boy just try to flirt with you, Shakespeare?”

V just called Griffon back into his tattoos and decided to ignore what just had happened. As he ignored his rapidly beating heart inside his chest. Nero for sure just made some kind of weird joke, right? No one in his right mind could find this weak form of his attractive.

_But since when was the boy in his right mind, huh?_

Of course, Griffon wouldn’t shut up about it, even while called back into his body.

They made their way towards their current goal in silence. But not the normal one. This time they were engulfed in the most uncomfortable silence one could imagine. V was still kinda confused about what happened, while Nero was fighting whatever was going on with him. His mind wanted to spill words, lots of words, and somehow, he knew that he wouldn’t like what they would reveal. Maybe this damn demon hadn’t unleashed some attack but rather a curse? And he of course had to take it for V. Because he was a fool who had the hots for some random guy who hired them to save the world. Just fucking great.

“I think…”

_That I want to push you against the next flat surface and trace every line of your tattoos with my tongue._

Before those words could leave his mouth, Nero bit down on his hand. Hard.

He actually had wanted to tell V about the curse, but apparently other words wanted to come out first. The only thing he managed to do with this was getting V’s attention.

“What are you doing?”

Nero could already taste blood, but he didn’t dare to let go. He wanted to answer. So, so badly. It felt like he would die if he didn’t. But there was no trusting himself in this situation. Nobody, least of himself, knew what would come out of his mouth after all.

“Nero, stop this! What is wrong with you?”

V’s hands came up to get Nero to let go of his hand. It was a struggle at first and Nero really put up a fight, but now with both of them, V and the curse, working against him, he ultimately lost the battle.

“That’s really deep… why did you do that?”

“To keep my mouth occupied and away from you.”

V looked at Nero, startled, but still not letting go of the injured hand.

“What…?”

“I want to put my mouth on your skin, lick any line of your tattoos, put my teeth into your delicious looking skin, taste you, mark you.”

There was just no stopping anymore. Now, that the dam was broken, the words just came out of his mouth.

“Nero-“

“Exactly like that. Say my name in that velvet voice of yours. Let it tumble over your sinful lips. It makes my imagination go wild, dreaming about how it would sound like when you scream in delight, moan my name in all different tones, whispering, pleading, screaming, or even hoarse from all the screaming when you finally come undone. Or would your wonderful lips part in a silent scream, the pleasure too much, so your voice cords wouldn’t be able to produce a sound anymore, too lost in your climax?”

V started to tremble slightly. Nero’s words, how his voice dipped into a lower octave, it all affected him heavily. He started to pant, feeling the arousal stir in him, build up with every other word. V was certain that something about the way Nero confessed all this to him was suspicious, he knew that something was off, but at that point he didn’t care anymore. There was just one thing to say.

“Well…why don’t you find out then? Or is talking all that you can do?”

An almost feral growl was the answer as Nero was pulling him close to capture his lips into a wild kiss. Not that V minded much. He was already thinking about where he’d last seen a somehow intact building with some bed in it. That was until Nero moved on towards his neck and sank his teeth into it, just as he’d promised. Every coherent thought was gone after that. But it was okay. V was content with all of that. Even if Nero would fuck him right here against the next wall. V would be in heaven nonetheless.


End file.
